Till We Meet Again
by Acyla
Summary: Goku's dead, a depressed and frustrated Chi-chi has a bit of trouble facing her first Valentine's day alone.. and her troubles are about to get worse.. or are they??


till we meet again **Title**: Till We Met Again  
**Author**: Till We Met Again  
**Author**: Acyla Holdernesse  
**E-mail**: [acyla@mail.com][1]  
**Status**: Complete  
**Category**: Romance  
**Summary**: Goku's dead, a depressed and frustrated Chi-chi has a bit of trouble facing her first Valentine's day alone.. and her troubles are about to get worse.. or are they??  
**Disclaimer**: (too lazy to write one of these at the moment)  
**Author's Rant**: Just a quick story I wrote in the space of an hour. Sorry about the mistakes but I decided to write this on a spur and wanted it posted up on Valentine's day.  
Rewritng 'A Marraige of Love' so don't be surprised if you can't find it in my profile.  
This is dedicated to Lady Bulma, Xnightshade17 and L.A. Whitfield for getting me hooked onto Goku and Chi-chi stories (hint this is were you send the blame if you don't like it (joke)).  
Writing a Bulma and Vejita story called 'Sex on the Beach' and that's almost finished so expect that in a day or two.  
  


* * *

## 

TillWeMeetAgain

Valentine's day. This was the day that Chi-chi hated the most ever since Goku's death. Stores filled with chocolates and sweet smelling roses only reminded her of how alone she was.  
Chi-chi suddenly banged down the frying pan on the stove, hard. She just wanted to scream and let the tears fall down her face. She took a deep breath, she must be strong.  
But even though she was strong her eyes filled with tears of pain as she wiped them away.  
As her legs buckled she could not feel how long she lay there on the kitchen floor longing for the one person whom she loved and accepted her for who she was.  
  
The doorbell suddenly rang.  
Chi-chi moved like a robot as she got up and went to answer it. Her feet dragged along the carpet as she made her way to the door and peered through the peephole.  
To her surprise there outside the door was a man holding a large box of candy and two dozen of the most beautiful roses she had ever seen. Chi-chi paused her hands on the door.. she couldn't bring herself to answer it now that she knew what the man on the other side held in his hand.  
"Mom," the voice of Gohan came out of nowhere startling her and causing her to jump. "Are you going to answer that," he continued.  
She looked at him, her eyes wide, gave a weak smile and opened the door.  
"Special deliverly for a Chi-chi Son," the deliverly man said in a clear crisp voice, "please sign here," as he held out a form with the other hand.  
Chi-chi quickly unlocked the door.. her mind filled with curiousity, 'who could sent me these gifts' the thought ran through her mind as she scribbled down her signature and the man in return handed her the flowers and candy which caused Gohan to immediantly appear by her side. As she clumisly tried to open the note, Goten suddenly appeared and gazed longingly at the candy.  
  
The note read..  
  
  
Chi-chi,  
Roses for a rose.  
Goku  
  
PS Don't let the Goten eat all of the candy.  
  
  
The simple message written in her former lover's handwriting caused the Chi-chi to break down and cry once again. The tears ran freely down her face as threw the box of chocolates wildly across the room not caring as it made contact with a valuable vase.  
"Mommy don't cry," came the childish voice of Goten. "Mom, what's wrong," Gohan asked as he tried to comfort her by putting his arm around her. But she tears only ran down her cheeks even faster as her hand lost control and the note fell from it.  
As Gohan grabbed the note and read it he recognised his father's hand and realised what had made his mother lose her control. "Mom.. listen, I'll find out who did this, okay?" he held her by the shoulders his eyes focused keenly on her face until her eyes made contact with his. He still held the precious note in his hands as he went to the telephone and dialed the number at the back of the card. On the other side a pleasant voice answered and Gohan's rage decreased but his voice was still cold as he asked the woman, "I'd like some information concerning a delivery you made."  
"Certaninly sir," came back the cheerful response.  
"My mother recieved a bouquet of flowers, two dozen roses to be excat and what appears to be some very expensive chocolates. The name of the delivery was sent to a Chi-chi Son, who resides at Jufarto House. I'd like any information on the person who ordered and paid for this delivery," Gohan said crisply as he awaited for the responce.  
"Is something wrong with the delivery," she asked anxiously.  
"Yes, the person who apparently sent the delivery is dead," Gohan said, his voice hard.  
The woman on the other end gasped in shock then quickly flipped through the book which had details about all the deliveries in it, she soon and easily found the one that Gohan was enquiring about, cocked her head and thought for a moment, "Ahh yess.. I remember that one now, it was kinda strange that one. A tall spikey-haired man came in one day and filled out about six dozen cards, told us certain dates which he wanted flowers and candy deliverd on and left nearly 500,000 zenni as payment."  
"Dad..... the flowers really were from dad," he whispered, "it wasn't a cruel trick, it was dad."  
He quickly said his thanks and hung up the phone.  
Gohan quickly walked back to his mother who now, wasn't bothering to hide her pain. He took a slight detour to pick up the candy and handed it to his mother, "I just spoke with the florist, they said it was dad who ordered them," Chi-chi looked up at him as Gohan contiuned, "he had a deal which ensured that on certain days of the year you would get certain deliveries, I guess it was his way of making sure that you would always have something special on the days you treasured the most."  
"Can I have some of the chocolates mommy??" Goten shyly said.  
"Of course you can sweetheart," she said but then added, "but only after dinner."  
"Awww.. mom," came the reply.  
She took the box of chocolates that her eldest son held out to him and resuced the flowers which lay on the floor.  
"Thank you Goku, for remembering," she said silently.  
  
  
  
High above Goku looked at his wife and children and smiled contently. The roses would have to do, that is until they met again.  
  


~La finé~  
  


* * *

Once again Acyla opens her BIG mouth (and I do emphaise on the word 'big') "Hope that wasn't too sappy for all of you guys!!"  
  
If it's a bit out of character then sorry.  
  
Acyla sends out a long steemed rose to each and every reader and lots of love.  
  


# @}----)----)-----------

  


   [1]: mailto:Acyla@mail.com.com



End file.
